


I dont fuckin know more bottom!viktor

by SereneLily



Series: Yuri On Ice - Yuuri and Victor [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Teasing, bottom!viktor, mild dirty talk, submissive viktor gives me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneLily/pseuds/SereneLily
Summary: Aka the other idea I had in mind after episode 6. I just want more bottom Viktor.





	

Viktor was glued to Yuuri after his performance on the ice that night, hands constantly on his shoulders or back. Yuuri didn’t mind the touches, but it was the side-glances Viktor gave him when others would look away what made him shiver. These were bedroom eyes; desire filled, flickering with Viktor’s usual mischievous flare, narrowed and half-lidded. Viktor’s face even had a slight flush occasionally when they were alone for more than ten seconds.

Yuuri knew what Viktor wanted, especially on the trip home in the back of the taxi. It was a quiet trip, but full of teasing touches and hungry glances back and forth. The tension between them was thick and Yuuri could feel his patients starting to wear thin, only irritating him more at seeing Viktor still completely composed and relaxed. Thankfully, before the touches became too intimate and impossible to ignore they had arrived at their destination. Their pace a little fast as they hurried into the elevator, which thankfully was empty, as Viktor was immediately pinned to the wall by Yuuri.

Viktor’s hands gripped the support bar, dropping the jacket he was carrying on his arm as he let out a noise that was like a surprised gasp mixed with an excited groaning. The surprised expression on his face left Yuuri smirking as he pushed in closer. He pressed their groins together as he reached for Viktor’s neck with his lips which the Russian tilted his head up to allow better access.

“Ah~ Yuuri you continue to surprise me…” Viktor purred, melting into the touches with a dreamy sigh that caused the younger male to bite at the soft flesh to entice more noises from the throat. It seemed like minutes of grinding, panting and quiet moaning before Viktor pushed off, giving Yuuri a deep kiss.  
“Doors are about to open.” He muttered as he picked up the jacket, fixing his collar which was probably stained with Yuuri’s saliva. Yuuri disappointedly relented, his brown eyes fixated on Viktor’s, who smirked back down.

Before Yuuri was able to say anything the elevator stopped with a gentle shudder and an audible “ding” sound before the doors slid open. There was an elderly couple waiting on the other side of the hall, which made Yuuri slightly thankful that Viktor had stopped him. The couple waved to them slightly before they were once again alone, hurrying down the red-carpeted hallway.  
“I hope there are more surprises waiting for me~” Viktor purred as he slid the keycard that unlocked their door. Both of them had barely gotten in the door before Yuuri was shutting it and pushing Viktor against the doors. The bag Yuuri was carrying was immediately dropped, and the jacket Viktor carried was cast aside. Yuuri looked up at Viktor at bit his bottom lip cutely, hands firmly planted on Viktor’s hips.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri.” Viktor hummed, taking the blue-framed glasses off the younger man’s face, letting them drop on the crumpled heap that was his jacket before cupping the slightly rosy cheeks.

“I want you. Every part of that beautiful body of yours.” he whispered in that submissive tone he’d heard earlier after his performance, Viktor’s expression soft and almost desperate as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Did you like my performance?” Yuuri asked even though he knew the answer would be ‘yes’. He wasn’t sure why he’d asked as his hands slid towards the belt buckle on the Russian’s waist, slowly starting to undo them. Viktor blinked at him, silver eyelashes fluttering gently as he scanned every inch of the Japanese man in front of him with an entranced expression.

“Of course- you thoroughly seduced me, my little Katsudon.” Viktor said with that sickly sweet, submissive tone as he pushed his hips into Yuuri’s, grinding their arousals together with a heated passion. The tone in Viktor’s voice was positively attractive; Yuuri never thought he would hear the Russian talking with such a wanton voice that seemed desperate for him. He was causing this, and he wanted to be the only one to hear this from now on. 

“Viktor-“Yuuri breathed as he unbuttoned and unzipped the expensive pants before slipping a hand down into them, skillfully slipping into the silk underwear to gently grip at the semi-hard on growing slowly. He pushed his face forward despite the gentle touches and pressed his lips against Viktor’s who immediately pulled him even deeper, a small groan forming in his throat at the contact to his dick. His hips bucked into the contact, pants starting to slide down his hips wiggling to make them fall which made Yuuri grip his dick a little harder.

“Yuuri I want you so badly.” Viktor whined as his hands released Yuuri’s flushed cheeks and slipped his hands down and under the Japanese man’s shirt to spread his fingers out and touch the warm skin, with Yuuri pressing into the hands as he pumped the cock in his hand a few times. The little moans that Viktor gave him in return were delightful, and he flashed a dangerous look up to the pale man. 

“Strip for me, Viktor.” Yuuri said softly as he released the dick and stepped back, to Viktor’s disappointment as he lost the pleasure, but nodded and did as he was told- and he was told, not asked.

Yuuri stepped back into the spacious living room area of the expensive top floor hotel room, removing his shoes without even untying them as he walked backwards into the bedroom that was separated by two, large, folding doors. He watched as Viktor hastily removed his own leather shoes and sauntered over, slowly removing the suit-jacket he wore before draping it over the sofa he was walking past.  
Quickly reached into a drawer in one of the end tables and grabbed out a tube of lube, then moved to sit on the end of the bed. As he sat on the edge of the king sized bed Viktor was upon him, unbuttoning the cuffs on his wrists before straddling Yuuri’s legs. 

He hummed as he slowly started working on loosening the simple black tie around his neck, his piercing blue gaze never leaving Yuuri’s as the black haired male leaned back and simply watched, licking his lips slowly. Viktor let out a shaky breath as he watched Yuuri, a slowly bubbling desire welling up as the tie came off and landed on the bed next to them, rotating his hips and giggling softly as he slowly stood, making a show of what he was doing. 

Yuuri absent-mindedly took the tie and pressed it to his lips, still keeping his eyes on Viktor’s still the male started to unbutton his shirt, and then teasingly turned around before glancing over his shoulder to slowly slip the thin white fabric down one of his shoulders, smirking before pulling it back up. He repeated the action with his other shoulder, then the other, and held it on by his elbows as it fell halfway down, revealing the nice back muscles he had on the perfectly pale skin. 

His expression was delightful, Viktor thought, as he watched the younger man’s eyes narrow and his body shift as his groin started to pleasantly burn with want. Viktor let the shirt fall to the floor with barely any sound before grabbing the already loose pants and slipped them down past his butt cheeks. Yuuri smirked as he saw the cute little black undies, and swallowed dryly as Viktor bent forward to slide the pants down past his thighs releasing the grip as they hit his knees and slowly stood back up, wiggling his hips slowly as he did so. 

Viktor was flushed in the face as he turned back around and straddled Yuuri once more, wearing nothing but his underwear that was tented and barely even covered the erection starting to form in them. Yuuri marveled at the sight of Viktor on top of him before sitting back up to kiss at his neck, nipping at the soft flesh which was already lightly bruised from their brief encounter in the elevator. The Russian sighed out as hands returned to roaming the skin under Yuuri’s shirt, this time going straight for the pink buds to brush and pinch at them. 

Yuuri shivered at the touch while planting kisses on every inch of Viktor’s neck, licking the sensitive areas just under his jaw and sucking at where his Adam's Apple was gently. As Viktor brought his hands close together Yuuri quickly grabbed them and tied them together, delighting in the noise Viktor made.  
“Yuuri stop teasing me…” Viktor whined as he reached down to pull at the only piece of fabric left on him, Yuuri catching glimpses of the reddening dick.

“What if I don’t want to?” he asked in a low tone, his hands roaming the pale thighs and stopping at the hardened skin which his thumbs traced circles on. The whimper he got from Viktor was something that urged him to just rip the fabric off and take him then and there, but then he’d lose- Viktor was always so patient even when he begged, teasing Yuuri to the point that he’d lose all composure before fucking him into the bed. He wasn’t going to let all that stamina he had go to waste simply because he couldn’t control his libido. 

But what he couldn’t stop was the desire to hear Viktor melting under his touch, so he grabbed the lube from earlier and popped it open, spreading it on his fingers. Viktor bit his bottom lip and spread his legs out as he scooted closer kneeling slightly as his erection pressing against Yuuri’s clothed stomach, his breathing increased with a rush of excited anticipation pulsing within his dick as he knew what was about to happen.

Yuuri set the tube aside and reached one of his hands around as Viktor’s arms came up to lasso around his neck. His breathing hitched slightly as he felt a cold, slick finger start prodding at his eager entrance, which he tried sitting down on.  
Yuuri pulled his hand away with a smirk as he saw the impatience and frustration lining the expression Viktor was wearing.  
“Don’t move until I tell you to.” Yuuri said with a commanding tone that made Viktor shiver and nod, knowing Yuuri was going to thoroughly please him until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He shifted his legs again, letting himself sit more to get comfortable before that cold finger returned to his hole.

Viktor restrained himself as the digit slowly started pressing into him, lightly groaning as it got about halfway in before Yuuri removed it and circled the hole again. He could feel it puckering and attempting to suck him in as he prodded at it and he desperately wished that was his cock, but watching Viktor’s both tense and pleasured expression from his teasing would make finally taking him worth it.

“Please, Yuuri…” Viktor whined as he held his hips still against every screaming nerve that begged for it. Yuuri hummed and pressed his finger back in, slowly pushing it till his knuckles made contact with skin. Viktor moaned lowly as he stared Yuuri down, showing his appreciation for the sensation with his voice.  
Yuuri let the finger sit for a minute or so, unmoving until Viktor voiced his impatience with a whine.

“You sound so good like that, Viktor.” Yuuri murmured as he slowly pulled the finger out- halfway- before pushing it back in at the same slow pace. It was driving Viktor crazy and Yuuri knew it, very slowly increasing the pace before he pulled the finger out to push back in slowly with two. The addition of the second finger sent a new wave of pleasure up through Viktor, a moan escaping his lips as his hips bucked very slightly.  
Yuuri was thrilled with the sounds, quickly and roughly starting to thrust his fingers in and out as he made Viktor moan, feeling the man’s legs starting to tremble as he was struggling to keep himself still.

“Fuck, Yuuri…”Viktor moaned out, his legs twitching further apart involuntarily, struggling to keep his breathing controlled and steady which was starting to fail. Yuuri pushed his fingers in deep, curling them to aim for that certain spot that Viktor constantly aimed for when he would get fingered.  
Viktor’s back suddenly arched and he shoved his hips down onto the fingers and bucked his hips, giving out a moan with broken Russian spilling from his beautiful pink lips, which Yuuri was starting to understand as some string of curse words. He let Viktor rock his hips as he rubbed circles on that spot, delighting in the broken Russian and high-pitched moaning that Viktor was giving out.

“Fuck- Yuuri don’t stop-“Viktor choked out in a half-sob as he felt the fingers leave him, his face completely flushed with sweat staining his forehead, as his bright blue eyes were half-lidded with pure lust and his pink lips parted as his breathing became erratic and heavy.  
“I told you not to move~” Yuuri purred as he circled the warm hole teasingly, “But those noises were so cute, so I’ll reward you. But you have to sit up.” Yuuri breathed out, trying to keep himself composed which was proving harder than he thought when Viktor brushed against the erection straining painfully at his jeans, causing a loud groan to escape his lips. 

Viktor stood on his knees as he removed his arms from around Yuuri’s neck as the younger man removed his own shirt and tossed it to the side, grabbing the lube before slowly sliding up on the bed. Viktor followed suit slowly, and once they’d stopped with Yuuri sitting up against the headboard he slipped Viktor’s underwear down and watched the erection bounce as it escaped the silken undies. It was fully hard and leaking precum that slowly dripped down the entire length, begging to be touched.  
As Yuuri sat up he quickly unbuttoned himself and pulled his jeans and underwear all the way down, carefully kicking them off. Viktor licked his lips again at the sight of Yuuri’s erect cock kneeling above him.  
“Do you want my cock?” Yuuri asked as he gripped himself and slowly started pumping, letting out a sigh of relief at the contact to his throbbing erection. Viktor let out a small moan as he watched Yuuri touch himself.

“I want your cock.” Viktor moaned out, shifting his hips as he straddled Yuuri’s thighs just below his erection. Yuuri smirked and pressed the two erect dicks together and stroked a few times before releasing and opening the container of lube. He spread it on his palm and then stroked their dicks again. Viktor pushed his hips at the contact and gave a groan just as Yuuri did, making sure that both of their dicks were entirely covered in the substance.

“I want you to ride me-“Yuuri said before he was cut off by the Viktor’s sudden movement which was to shift up and position himself at Yuuri’s cock, rubbing his cheeks against the length. Yuuri bit his bottom lip and used one hand to steady his dick, and another to help Viktor align himself properly.  
“I want to ride you.” Viktor mimicked, starting to push himself down on Yuuri when he felt the hand at his hip guiding him. Yuuri groaned once he felt the entire tip be swallowed by the lightly throbbing hole, and then pure pleasure shot up both of their spines as Viktor suddenly hilted the thick, taking it hard and quickly as he sat completely. Yuuri bit back a loud moan while Viktor let his escape unhindered, shuddering from the surge of pleasure that hit him from that.

“Fuck- Viktor- you feel so good!” Yuuri groaned as he slightly ground his hips up into Viktor who was rotating his own back when he felt it.  
“Mmmnn~ I hope I feel good…” Yuuri purred and raised off Yuuri, slamming back down which earned a groan from both of them. Yuuri immediately glared up, gripping the sides of Viktor’s hips.

“Don’t move unless I tell you, Viktor.” He hissed, keeping the man firmly planted onto him. Viktor gave a groan; part from absolutely enjoying the commanding tone and dominance from the younger man, even though he was clearly not used to doing this in the slightest. It occurred to Viktor that Yuuri probably had never been this dominant in his life, and was doing pretty well.

“Please, Yuuri… I want you…” Viktor moaned a little, leaning forward to push his lips into Yuuri’s and moved against them softly. Yuuri pressed into the kiss, gently thrusting his hips up into the older man who gave needy moans into the kiss which started getting rougher the longer Yuuri teased him with short and slow thrusts. Viktor nipped at Yuuri’s lips a bit before a tongue snaked its way into his mouth and explored, and he groaned at the sudden intrusion and also at the taste- god he loved the way Yuuri tasted.

Yuuri jerked up when he heard Viktor groan, finally pushing his hands up as he urged Viktor to start moving up his cock, which he happily did. Yuuri pushed him all the way off, and slowly started moving him back down. Viktor arched his back and moaned into Yuuri’s mouth at feeling himself slowly being filled. Yuuri could tell from the way Viktor was trembling that he’d lost any composure that was keeping him still, heavy breaths mixed when their tongues weren’t dancing and dragging across each other and teeth weren’t sinking into soft lips. 

“God Yuuri- please faster…” Viktor moaned into the mouth, frustration tears starting to well in the corners of his eyes (which Yuuri found exceptionally cute), but was also starting to get impatient with himself with the teasing and wanted to hear more of those wanton moans from Viktor, so he guided Viktor up and down his length at an increasingly faster pace, thrusting up into Viktor when he slammed back down onto him.  
He aimed with each thrust, and Viktor realized it as he too shifted his hips to help Yuuri meet that sweet, blissful spot that would probably push him over the edge.

“Fuck- Yuuri yes-“Viktor moaned, calling his name as his back arched again and he pulled from the lips as he felt that pressure in his groin build further, threatening to erupt in a shockwave as his prostate was hit over and over.  
Yuuri could feel Viktor starting to constrict around him and slowed down the speed a bit, leaning up and biting at his neck.  
“What do you want, Viktor?”  
“I want to come-“Viktor panted, his hands pulling at Yuuri’s black hair that was still slicked back, but starting to stick to his flushed face.  
“How badly?” Yuuri asked with a smirk as he pulled completely out of the man who gave a frustrated groan, pulling Yuuri’s hair sharply.

“So badly- please Yuuri just fuck me! Please don’t stop!” he begged, letting out a sigh as Yuuri let him sit back down. The sight before him was truly breath taking; Viktor was completely his and melted under his touch. Flushed with sweat glistening off him and a slight bit of drool pooling at the corner of his puffy, abused lips with his red, throbbing cock gently rubbing against his stomach with pre-cum generously dripping from its tip.

“Don’t look away from me, Viktor.” Yuuri said softly as he let one of his hands travel down to Viktor’s erection to start pumping it in time to Viktor’s motions. Viktor pinched his eyes shut for a brief moment as he felt the hard grip on his cock but forced his eyes open to stare down at Yuuri, a loving look shared between them before Viktor leaned forward and placed their foreheads together, whispering in Russian that he couldn’t understand- aside from his name being chanted and moaned out.  
Finally the almost painfully burning sensation turned into a leg-wracking bliss as Viktor came, his mouth falling open into an “O” shape as he moaned out something that sounded like Yuuri’s name, his seed spilling out over the younger male’s hands and stomach with his gaze not leaving Yuuri’s for a single moment. Yuuri soon came as he felt Viktor’s constricting cavity swallowing him and throbbing. 

They panted, Viktor collapsing against Yuuri as soon as he was sure his orgasm was done. Both were sweaty and tired messes, sticky from all the fluid shared between them. Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, planting some light butterfly kisses against it.

“God- Yuuri that was so good.” He murmured, shifting a bit as Yuuri started softening inside him, but making no movement to remove the dick from him. Yuuri took deep breaths as he started coming down from his high, wiping his hand off on the sheets before they came up to trail over Viktor’s jaw gently.

“Was it?” he asked genuinely, “I wasn’t too –“  
Viktor shook his head, bringing it up to plant a kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“Not rough enough. You do need to work on your dominance, if I’m honest. It was very good, but perhaps next time you shouldn’t allow me to ride you so freely. I took back control there for a few minutes, didn’t I?” Viktor hummed amusedly, removing the tie rather easily from his wrists in front of Yuuri, who blushed intensely.  
“Also, you were far too careful of hurting me. I was basically untied this whole time.” He laughed, tossing the tie aside.

Yuuri hid his face, groaning embarrassedly. Viktor was not only critiquing his performance but teasing him with all the mistakes he’d make. He felt the warmth surrounding his dick finally pull off, making him tense slightly, before the Russian’s hands tugged his hands away from his face. The expression Viktor gave him reassured him, a gentle and loving (but playful) smile that melted his heart.

“You did good- Yuuri. But, maybe I should show you how to properly dominate somebody, hm~?” he hummed as he kissed the blushing man deeply, “But tomorrow- and if you do well on your free skate.”  
“You’re just avoiding a round two because you don’t have the stamina for it- old man.” Yuuri challenged with a smirk, nipping Viktor’s lip who seemed taken aback by the words. He held his face and pretended to sob out, falling over and off of the young man’s lap in a dramatic form.  
Yuuri laughed and laid next to him, smiling brightly.  
“Viktor~ you’re so perfectly cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading, I may make a part two to this?? who knows. it's a possibility.


End file.
